Welcome To My Life
by SerenitySnow412
Summary: On hiatus! Feather. Just another girl newsie out there selling papers. What about her past? - Mainly for me to get more in tune with my muse. No pairings yet. T for language. I'm working on fixing it up a bit, too. On hiatus!


Alright, this is my second Newsies fanfic, and it's not a one-shot. I'm trying to get this accent down and everything and it's not easy. And all of my "studying" the NY accent is getting to my head. I've been reading fanfics, writing it, and listening the songs and stuff. Now, I'm talking in it. O.o Well, here goes nothing!

UPDATED!!

Disclaimer: Ise don't own Newsies, but Ise own Scout and Brooklyn (1).

Scout singing is in _italics_

* * *

I adjusted my hat as I struggled through the crowded marked. I kept my sack by my side, hearing the faint jingles of the three pennies in my pocket. I fell out of the crowds, stumbling slightly.

A little boy was standing on the corner, a single pape in his hand. As I walked by he started coughing. I turned to him, repressing a smile. This kid was good. "Buy me last pape, sir?" he asked weakly. I grinned, crouching down. "Shoah, kid. Youse real good at dat. One pape, please." I replied, digging around in my pocket. "Tanks sir!" the boy replied, grinning back.

I finally found one of my pennies. "Heah ya go." The boy handed me his pape, smiling. "So, wut's yours name?" I questioned. "I'm Les." he answered, grinning up at me.

Les looked past me and waved to somene. "I sold all me papes, Jack!" he yelled, grinning. I looked over to see a rather lanky newsie making his way over. I was sure that he was older than me, though not by much. "Good boi, Les. Yeh've really got dis down." he praised, grinning. The newsie, Jack, ruffled the kid's hair. Les pushed at him, smiling.

I started off, pulling my hat lower. The two were distracted anyways. "Sir, wait!" Les yelled, running up. I turned to him, waiting. "What's your name?" he asked, bright eyes staring up at me hopefully. "People call me Scout." I answered. Les nodded, grinning. "See ya around, Les." I turned and walked back down the street. "Bye Scout!" the boy yelled. I waved over my shoulder before jogging farther down the road.

* * *

I jogged up the fire escape and slid through the window. Landing on the floor, I heard someone moving around down the hallway.

"Mom, I'm back!" I called. "You've got everyting, Scout?" a voice asked. I rolled my eyes affectionately. "Yes, mother." I sighed, smiling to myself.

I walked into the kitchen, carefully dumping the food out onto the counter. Brooklyn smiled at me as she turned around. She picked up the few vegetables. "So, Scout, what's for dinner tonight?" she asked. Smirking lightly, I leaned a bit closer to her. "What evah chyou want, Brookie goil." I teased, fighting back the smile. She smacked my arm playfully, laughing. I nudged her, smiling now.

Falling back into character, I smirked, slouching in a chair. "I don't know how you do it, Scout." Brooklyn said, shaking her head. "Well, sometimes I don't either." I sighed, dropping the act. My mother rolled her eyes. Chuckling, I started to help her chop up the vegetables.

"So, meet anybody today in your Manhattan escapade?" Brooklyn questioned conversationally. I nodded, chopping up a smallish carrot. "Little newsie. Musta been 'bout ten. Les his name was." I answered, "Bought his last pape. Great actor, coughin' a'n' hunchin' ovah." I sighed. "Cute kid." Brooklyn laughed, mixing the chopped up vegetables into a pot of water. I poured my own in after her. She stirred it around a few times before letting it finish cooking. "This should last us the week." she sighed, looking upset. I hugged her briefly. "It's fine, Mom You'se don't have tah worreh." I replied. She smiled at me and we sat down to eat.

"Tanks fo' dinnah, Miss Brooklyn." I said quickly, grinning as I laddled a bit of soup into a bowl. Brooklyn grinned at me, taking off my hat. "No hats at the table." she scolded. I frowned, a teasing glint in my eye. "Fine, fine."

* * *

I sat out on the fire escape, staring up at the stars. They shone brightly tonight. A cloud of bats passed over, and I stared at them longingly. Their wings made a soft whoosh as they darted around.

"If only I could just be like you lucky guys." I murmured, "Not all creepy, though. I just wanna fly as fast as an eagle, soar with the grace of an eagle, yet still be as innocent and ignored as a pigeon." Thinking about that, I held out my arms and tried to imagine the wind blowing into me. Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath, letting it escape slowly.

Fixing my hat so it covered more of the back of my neck, I laid back on the cool metal, feeling the cold drift through my clothes. I loved to watch the birds and bats. Stargazing was a close second. I've always tried to get as high up as possible, to be as close to the sky as I can get. To fly, that was what I wanted to feel like, if even just for a moment.

I guess I also just liked to sing, pour out my feelings, let me be who I really was.

"_In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday._

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,_

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow._

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,_

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly_."

I sighed, stretching before adjusting my hat. I crawled back inside and into my bed, preparing for tomorrow. What ever come, I hoped I could deal and stay in the act.

* * *

There you go! I know it's shorter than usual, but it's only my first chapter.

The song is "Fly" by Hillary Duff.€

UpDATE!!

I went through and fixed up the chapter, so check it out please! I'm working on the next few, since I really should fix those as well. Sorry if this causes any confusion.


End file.
